Lâche!
by Saralyn15
Summary: Oishi avoue ses sentiments mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme dans les films.


**Note de l'auteure: **C'est ma première fic sur le fandom de prince of tennis, quel grand moment! Enfin, si vous avez des conseils à me donner, n'hésiter pas même si la fic est courte.

Bonne lecture!^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas.

**Lâche!**

Oishi tripotait sa fourchette entre ses doigts et contemplait son assiette d'un œil morose. Tezuka mangeait en face de lui, en silence, et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble ou du moins, faisait-il semblant de ne rien voir. Sans qu'Oishi ne puisse rien faire, ses yeux vert foncé glissèrent sur une table non loin d'eux. La table de Kikumaru Eiji. Entouré de tous ses camarades de classe, Eiji faisait le pitre, comme à son habitude, sous le regard attendri de Fuji. Oishi laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il aurait tellement aimé être comme Eiji, toujours sûr de lui et charismatique. Mais non, il s'était plutôt arrangé pour tomber amoureux de lui.

Oh, c'était arrivé comme ça, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, petit à petit au fur et à mesure des journées passées avec son coéquipier. Il avait d'abord prit ça pour une être forte amitié et puis de la jalousie; il aurait voulu être comme Kikumaru. Puis l'évidence s'était lentement imposée à son esprit au point qu'il ne puisse plus la nier. Au point d'en faire une obsession. Il était amoureux de lui comme il ne l'avait jamais été de personne. Il l'aimait à en avoir mal au cœur, il l'aimait tellement que sa respiration devenait douloureuse quand Eiji l'ignorait, quand il discutait avec d'autres élèves. Il l'aimait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Il comprenait que les gens puissent tuer par amour parce qu'il devenait un peu fou lui aussi.

Il avait lutté pour étouffer ses sentiments. Après tout, aimer un autre garçon était-il normal? Oishi pensait que non, il pensait que ça allait passer, un peu comme un rhume.

Sauf que ce n'était tout simplement pas passé.

Alors aujourd'hui, il faisait sans cesse attention aux moindres de ces gestes, il avait l'impression de se trahir à chaque fois qu'il adressait la parole à son coéquipier ou qu'il le regardait. Il ne savait plus où était la limite. Mais, paradoxalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher la compagnie de Kikumaru et même, si pour cela, il devait se brûler les ailes, il en avait conscience.

Beaucoup trop conscience comme chaque contact qu'il échangeait avec le roux, il sentait sa peau contre le sienne, ses regards complices, ses sourires et il se faisait des films, il ne le savait que trop bien, malheureusement.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait pris une résolution. Il allait le dire à Eiji. Et puis, cette résolution ne l'engageait pas à grand-chose puisqu'il allait déménager ce week-end dans une autre ville et de ce fait, changer de collège. L'entraîneuse Ryuzaki était déjà au courant mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi Oishi refusait de l'annoncer à toute l'équipe. Ils le verraient bien assez tôt lundi matin quand il ne serait pas là. Enfin, le plus important, il allait mettre Eiji au courant de ses sentiments. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer, il avait donné un mot à Kikumaru pour qu'ils discutent à la sortie des cours, un petit bout de papier qui avait scellé son destin, c'était risible.

Mais il devait le lui dire, c'était sans doute sa dernière chance de lui parler en tête à tête et Oishi l'avouait, il espérait, il espérait juste un peu que Kikumaru répondrait positivement à ses sentiments même s'il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il ne pouvait faire autrement, il essayait d'étouffer tout espoir dans l'œuf mais il ne pouvait complètement les ignorer. Alors il lui dirait cet après-midi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oishi tapotait nerveusement son bureau de ses doigts en fixant sa montre, suivant la course de l'aiguille. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la trouver trop rapide ou trop lente maintenant qu'il regrettait sa bonne résolution. Mais quand la sonnerie retentit, il n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de se lever et de sortir de la salle de classe. Eiji l'attendait déjà, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et le regard pensif avant qu'il ne le voie arriver. Alors son visage s'éclaira et un grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une étincelle joueuse s'allumait dans son regard bleu foncé, presque noir.

-Hey, Oishi, on va à l'endroit habituel? Demanda Eiji en souriant.

-Oui.

Ils y allèrent de conserve, Kikumaru babillant joyeusement à propos de sa journée, de ses professeurs, de ses cours et pour une fois, pas un seul mot sur le tennis ne fut échangé. Ils arrivèrent vers leur fameux conteneur sur lequel Eiji y grimpa agilement avant de tendre sa main à Oishi qui la saisit presque à contre cœur, sachant déjà que le contact de leur paume allait accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Le soleil se couchait et ils s'absorbèrent tout deux dans sa contemplation avant qu'Oishi ne rompe le silence.

-Tu sais, je…heu…Je voulais te parler, commença Oishi terriblement mal à l'aise.

-De quoi? Demanda Eiji, curieux.

-Et bien, je…enfin quand on est…je veux dire que je…tu…toi et moi on…je pense que je suis, enfin pas vraiment mais quand même et…je…

-Tu voudrais pas arrêter de tourner autour du pot et me dire ce que tu as à me dire?

-Oui heu, je…ben je t'aime, avoua Oishi alors qu'il sentait ses joues cuire sous la honte.

-Oh…c'est gentil…moi non mais c'est cool de le savoir, on reste ami! Et on se voit demain matin pour s'entraîner? Je dois y aller sinon ma mère va encore râler. À plus Oishi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Eiji sauta en bas du conteneur et s'éloigna rapidement.

Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment s'en étonner? Il aurait même pu s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être pris des insultes en pleine poire ou même un coup de poing. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que sa poitrine, lui faisait affreusement mal? Pourquoi avait-il un peu l'impression qu'Eiji venait de lui planter une lame dans le dos? Ça faisait mal, incroyablement mal. Il s'était brûlé les ailes en fin de compte, il pouvait les sentir fondre dans son dos alors que sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait attendu, à vrai dire, certainement pas ça. Il avait juste envie de disparaître, de ne jamais avoir avoué la vérité à Kikumaru. Il aurait pu rester dans l'ignorance, dans son cocon de chaleur qui berçait sa douce illusion que, peut-être, Kikumaru Eiji l'aimait aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, dans la voiture qui l'emmenait vers son nouveau chez lui, Oishi regardait défiler le paysage en se demandant quelle tête ferait Kikumaru en ne le voyant pas arriver sur le court pour leur entraînement quotidien. Au fond de lui-même, il espérait qu'Eiji serait défait et inconsolable mais il avait décidé d'arrêter de se faire des illusions. Après tout, il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais plu et c'était mieux comme ça ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de croire alors qu'il ne sentait plus son cœur battre dans sa poitrine car ce dernier était resté là-bas, vers Kikumaru. Son portable bipa au même instant; un message d'Eiji. Oishi ne prit même pas la peine de le lire. Il l'avait choisi, c'était fini avant d'avoir commencé. Il essaya juste de l'oublier et de ravaler ses larmes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kikumaru shoota rageusement dans son sac alors que sa main qui tenait son portable tremblait dangereusement. Le mot « lâche » était encore visible à l'écran. Eiji s'assit parterre, devant la maison d'Oishi, serrant nerveusement son portable dans sa main. Un voisin lui avait dit que la famille avait déménagé et était partie ce matin, il y avait une heure à peine. Penser que s'il avait juste été un peu plus rapide, il aurait pu rattraper ce crétin pour lui dire ce qu'il en pensait de son comportement. Et surtout lui dire que finalement, ses sentiments étaient peut-être un peu partagés…

Kikumaru plongea son visage dans se bras, les larmes aux yeux. Oishi n'était qu'un crétin!

* * *

Bon ben j'espère que ça vous aura plu! à vous de décider de la suite de l'histoire, pour moi, elle est finie!

Review?


End file.
